kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Crows
| Also known as = Unknown | Located = Unspecified | Objective(s) = | Members = | Affiliation(s) = Qinchu | Formed = Unspecified | Founder(s) = Unspecified | Disbanded = Unknown | Books = Kung Fu Panda Issue 2 | First appearance = "Special Delivery" | Last appearance = "Special Delivery" }} The Crows are a trio of s that serve as villainous subordinates of Qinchu in the story "Special Delivery" from the comic book Kung Fu Panda Issue 2. Membership Coming soon! History In Kung Fu Panda Issue 2 Two months prior to the events of the story "Special Delivery", Qinchu usurped the Official of Mount Penglai's title and most likely had his crow minions throw the Official and his son down the mountain. Qinchu's plot was to create the "perfect paradise" by isolating the city by locking the gates to keep everyone in, and everyone else out. To do this, he would need the Key to Mount Penglai, which was allegedly hidden in China's delivery system. For the next two months, Qinchu had his crow minions travel all over China stealing mail carts and bringing them back to his palace. One of the thefts occurred in the Valley of Peace, where the crows attacked a delivery rabbit named Huli. Though the Furious Five arrived and fought off the crows, the flock escaped with the mail cart. This attack came to the attention of Po, the Dragon Warrior, who had been expecting a special package from Huli. He decided to investigate by hiding inside a mail cart pushed by his father, Mr. Ping. Soon enough, the crows arrived, and Mr. Ping ran off as they grabbed the mail cart and flew away, unaware of the panda hiding inside. Despite the heavy weight, the crows were able to carry the cart back to Qinchu's palace and placed it inside the main hall along with dozens of other mail carts. Once they left the room, Po climbed out and was astonished at the amount of mail that had been stolen. He was soon caught by the crows and Qinchu himself, who promptly had his minions carry the panda out of the palace and toss him down the mountain. Some time after this, the crows began ransacking the mail carts in search of the key, with Qinchu overseeing. They were suddenly interrupted when Po returned (having met the former official after his fall and learned of Qinchu's plans), crashing through the roof of the palace and tying up the crows in a banner. Po flung them into an empty mail cart and faced their boss, who was defeated in the ensuing battle and carried off by the angry citizens. The crows were last seen trapped in the mail cart and being taunted by several children. What happened to them after that is unknown. Personality The crows appeared to be very loyal to Qinchu as they obeyed his every order, including traveling all over China to steal mail carts and tossing people down the mountain. Relationships With each other Coming soon! Qinchu Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! View more... References Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Groups Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Birds